God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You
by MunlytAngel01
Summary: well, it's a song fic basically about fuuko and tokiya... what can i say? i love this pair... no offense of course to those who think otherwise... tokiya's thoughts about fuuko and their relationship....


well... another one shot fic... it's a song-fic actually... merely about fuuko and tokiya... hehehe! who else!

hope you guys like this fic... and please don't forget to read and review!

standard disclaimer applied...

* * *

God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You

She's late. Again. Just like the many times that she's late when I asked her to meet with me. I wonder what kind of excuse she'll be using this time.

I smiled, recalling that one time she was late and decided that by giving me flowers, she'll amend the fact that she kept me waiting for hours, something that I wasn't used to doing and I have to change ever since we became a couple about a year ago.

Yes, you heard it right, or in this case, read it right. I, Tokiya Mikagami, is committed to the most unlikely person in the world.

I didn't know how it happened or why it even happened. All I know is that a few months after the UBS, we just became close and suddenly found ourselves drawn to each other. Later on, we became a couple. Not that I courted her, or anything. It just isn't me if I do that. We just spend time together when the rest of the monkeys are away and there was this understanding between us. We've been together for a few months now yet we still haven't said those crucial words to each other. Maybe because, we don't need it anymore. Action speaks louder than words after all.

"Mi-chan!" a shrill, yet gentle voice caught my attention as I watch a few kids playing at the other side of the park I was in.

I turned around, only to find her throwing herself at me and squeezing me in a tight hug. I smiled as my hands went behind her back instinctively. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she gently let go and I gently helped her back to her feet. She looked at me, her deep blue eyes searching my baby blue ones for anything that would tell her if I'm probably mad at her for being late for the nth time again.

Had this happened a few months back, I could have literally shouted at her, even though it's against my nature, or worse, I could have left the second she didn't arrive. But now is a different story. Now, when she's late, I would patiently wait for her if that means I could see her smile and hear her laughter echoing in my ears or be amused by the tactics she'll be using to prevent me from getting mad at her.

"Sorry for being late, Mi-chan." She apologized, her smile never leaving her face.

"What? No flowers?" I joked, pretending to be looking behind her for the flowers. "What is it this time that took you precious time?"

"I came across a lost kid and I have to help him find his mother." She explained.

Ah, always the kind one. She'd rather help others than think of her own good first.

"Let's start our picnic! Race You!" she exclaimed in an excited voice before suddenly turning around and dashing towards our spot in the park where we usually sit and just talk about our day or share our mind with each other.

I didn't even made an effort to run after her. That's too sappy for me. It was like reenacting a romantic scene in movies. Instead, I just walked behind her, watching her back and thinking.

_

* * *

Can this be true?_

_Tell me can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

* * *

I still can't believe I'm feeling this way towards her. A few months ago, she was just a monkey who loves to play around and tease me with that stupid nickname she gave me. Who would have thought that my feelings for her would change? That suddenly, she would fill the emptiness in me and make me complete?

"Mi-chan, hurry up, will you!" her voice once again broke my line if thoughts.

I looked up at her and saw her standing near the blanket she set up under our favorite tree, enveloped by the glow of the sun's ray piercing from between the leaves. She was waving at me, her purple locks dancing with the wind in a perfect rhythm.

As I neared her, I felt myself drawn to her luscious lips and lost control of my emotions. All I know is that I want to kiss her lips. To hell with being in a public place and being the conservative type.

_

* * *

Never thought that love could feel like this_

_And you changed my world with just one kiss_

_How can it be that right here with me_

_There's an angel_

_It's a miracle_

* * *

I reached the place she was standing on and gently wrapped my arm around her waist. I felt her hand on my chest as she look up and stared at me. Smiling at my self, I gingerly dipped down and captured her soft, delicate lips with mine for a quick kiss.

Our lips parted and I looked at her, her eyes still closed and her lips were still slightly apart. I almost gasp as soon as my mind took in her features. It was like holding an angel in my arms. A fallen angel, to be precise.

Slowly, her eyes opened and her slightly parted lips formed a gentle smile. No. It was not any ordinary smile that she used to give the other members of the gang or any acquaintance she meet along the streets. It was my smile. Mine and mine alone.

"What was that for?" she asked and I was captivated by the way her lips moved to form those words.

I smiled before reluctantly letting her go to arrange the food she had brought with her.

"I don't need any reason to do the things I want to do." I said, gently lifting a Tupperware from the basket.

I felt her kneel beside me and helped me with what I was doing.

"So now you're admitting that you, indeed, want to kiss me?" she said calmly but I am no fool not to notice the mischief in her voice.

I chuckled at what she said. Sometimes, I think she's too witty for her own good.

_

* * *

Your love is like a river,_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true,_

_God must have spent a little more time on you_

* * *

Half and hour passed and I found myself sitting against the tree with a book in hand and a napping Fuuko leaning against my shoulder. Taking a sideway glance at her sleeping features; I almost smiled to myself as the thought of having her close came into my mind. Not that I mind the physical contact. It was actually something that I have learned to live with, like it was part of my life from the very start.

"Mi-chan…" her soft murmur almost made me jump. "You should really stop staring at me. You're beginning to act like a sappy movie character, you know."

And with that, she opened her eyes and looked directly at mine. For so many times already, dark blue met with baby blue once again and still, those eyes never cease to take my breath away.

How she manages to do that, I really can't figure but there's one thing that dawned to me at that moment. God must have really spent a little more time on this precious creature, enough time to give her the characteristics and the gift to free my frozen heart from its dark past.

_

* * *

In all of creations all things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

_More precious than any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold when you came in this world_

* * *

"What?" her voice once again broke my line of thoughts. "I thought you said that staring is so impolite. How come you're doing it now?"

I chuckled. She's not going to let me off that easily unless I verbally admit that I was indeed staring at her. "I wasn't staring at you. I was merely amused that you drool when you sleep."

"What!" she exclaimed, pushing herself off me and kneeling beside me so she can look down on me and glare at me until I die. "I don't drool, ice boy!"

I looked at her and saw her eyes almost shooting daggers at my way. Really now, can't she take a joke?

"I was joking, okey."

"Not funny, Mi-chan. Any joke coming from you turn as an insult by the way you voice them out." She pouted, slumping back right next to me. "You should really learn something about humor, much better, why not buy some?"

I chuckled at her words before reaching out to hold her hand in mine. I turned to her and smiled that kind of smile that might have made the entire female population of our school swoon if ever I was the boasting type and boast about my god-given looks. Too bad though, those rare smiles of mine is made and directed only to her and her alone. It was just for someone who was different from all of them, so different that she, indeed, made the ice melt.

Suddenly, she stirred from her position and looked up at me.

"Let's go home now Mi-chan. I promised Ganko to help her with her school work." She said as she slowly stood up and prepared to leave.

_

* * *

And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Makes me purified_

* * *

"Mi-chan, I really had a wonderful time today." She said, her arms shooting upwards and stretching her limbs.

I shook my head at her actions. "I can see that some things never change. You still act like a child sometimes."

"What does that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I said with finality, gingerly taking her hand in mine and feeling her little fingers mold into place perfectly as if our hands were made to compliment each other.

"What do you mean nothing?" she demanded, then seeing that I wasn't going to explain anything to her, she just calmed herself down.

A few minutes passed and I felt her eyes on me.

"It's impolite to stare." I said, not tearing my eyes from the road ahead of us.

"Like I care about that." She said, then softly whispered, "I love you, Tokiya."

My head spun towards her and saw her smiling softly at me. We never said those words and yet, she said it as if it was something we do all the time, like those were the perfect words to say at the moment. And I can't help but be drawn to her soft lips and beautiful eyes and I can't help myself but speak my heart out.

"And I, you…" I whispered as I gently placed my hand on her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

Yeah, exactly like what you're thinking. Too sappy. Just like enacting a movie scene. Definitely not me.

To hell with that! I was never the same the moment I started to see her differently. Hell, I can't even imagine how I ever did without her. Her smile melted the ice I built around my heart and her child-like antics made me want to laugh as freely as she does. She's definitely my angel, disguised as a girl who acts like a boy and beats the hell out of everyone who insults her. God spent time to make her like this, to mold her into what she is now. He made one of his finest, one of a kind, masterpiece and, even though I'm still not sure if I'm worthy of her, He made her to be mine forever…

* * *

so? what do you think? hehehe! kinda rushed in doing this... half way through the fic, i just lost concentration! but anyways, hope you guys still like it... please read and review guys and tell me what you think!


End file.
